De celos y viajes
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: El primer viaje a Hogwarts de Albus, Rose y Scorpius. ¿Pasó algo interesante?  ¿Qué pinta Victorie en todo esto?


—¿Así que tú no sabes dónde quedar? —Preguntó un chico rubio.

—Para nada, tú iras a Slytherin, estoy seguro —Albus mascó una rana de chocolate y asintió con la cabeza.

El chico rubio, se acomodo de costado sobre su asiento y le respondió con voz aburrida:

—No estés seguro, todos dicen eso pero… Creo que cada casa es fascinante —Le quitó la envoltura a un dulce amarillo —¿Tu prima no habla?

Indicó con la cabeza a una chica a la que no se le veía la cara, enterrada en un libro. No se inmutó, pero su cara se volvió de un rojo más intenso.

—Ella es así, mi tío Ron le prohibió hablar contigo, Scorpius.

Scorpius lanzó una carcajada y añadió en tono divertido:

—Yo no muerdo, niña.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de su compartimiento se había abierto hasta que una chica entró por él.

—¡Querido Albus, ven con tu prima Victorie! —La chica Weasley comenzó a abrazar al moreno, mientras este le devolvía el abrazo con total normalidad, como si los abrazos de oso de tus primas guapas sean algo de todos los días.

—¡Y aquí está la pequeña Rose Weasley! —Dio un indicio de querer abrazar también a su prima, pero luego de la fría mirada de esta, sólo bajó los brazos y se dio vuelta hacia el otro muchacho del compartimiento.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? —Preguntó mientras le examinaba. —¡Pero si es Scorpius Malfoy! Tu primo Abraxas me contó mucho de ti… Ya sabes, el hijo de tu tía Daphne.

Rose bufó en voz baja.

—¿Tu no hablas? —Volvió a inquirir Victorie, al ver que Scopius no daba indicios de vida, sólo se limitaba a mirarla mientras un color rosado de su cara aparecía. Albus rió desde atrás —Bien… Debes de estar triste ¡Un abrazo lo cura todo!

Tomándolo de improvisto, sujetó al chico Malfoy por el cuello de su capa y lo envolvió en un abrazo largo, mientras este mismo comenzaba a tartamudear. Su cara, de un rojo intenso parecía pelear contra ella misma, intentando no demostrar nada y no prestar atención a la risa de Albus.

—¡Pero si tienes voz! —Le soltó Victorie, mientras agitaba su cabello y salía del compartimiento — ¡au revoir!

Un silencio reinó por unos momentos, donde la cara de Scorpius aún se contraía.

—Ella siempre es así —Se adelantó Rose a las preguntas de Scorpius —Sí, como adivinaras es descendiente muy lejano de veela, pero aún los conserva… —Luego añadió de más mala gana —¿Quieres parar de farfullar? Intento concentrarme, gracias.

Albus rió por lo bajo, su prima sí que era especial. Scorpius necesitó otros cinco minutos, pero logró componerse por completo, hasta que volvió a su pose de arrogante.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Bromeaba el moreno —¿De verdad me vas a decir que no conoces a la única descendiente más cercana de veela que estudia en Hogwarts?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso tiene hermanas?—Preguntó interesado.

—Bueno, está Dominique… Que estudia en, Beauxbatons, su hermanito Louis que aún no tiene la edad y al parecer Gabrielle, la tía de Victorie aún no tiene hijos.

Rose cerró de golpe su libro, haciendo dar un respingo a los chicos que estaban allí. Se acomodó el cabello y corrió a cerrar la puerta.

—Así no se acordará —Murmuró para sí misma.

Se volvió a sentar y unos segundos después, su prima Victorie cruzó el pasillo de enfrente junto a su grupo de amigas, suspiró aliviada.

—¿La odias, no? —Le preguntó de improviso Scorpius.

—Eso —Comenzó mientras volvía a abrir su grueso libro —No es asunto tuyo, pero detestar es una palabra muy fuerte —Volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura.

—¡Tú la amas, Scorpius!— Se burló Albus, desternillándose de risa.

—¡Calla, Albus! — Le reprendió el chico Malfoy a su amigo mientras su cara se volvía rojiza, para agregar en voz baja —Sólo hablas ridiculeces.

Y comienzan los dos chicos a hablar de nuevo sobre el tema de las casas.

Pero si preguntas, Rose Weasley SÍ que detesta a su prima Victorie, por salir con su amor de infancia: Teddy. Y por ser el primer capricho amoroso de Scorpius que él no pudo conseguir.

La detesta, pero al parecer… A Scorpius se le desvaneció el capricho en segundo año, cuando Victorie no podía volver a Hogwarts.

¿Estaría disponible?


End file.
